


Extending Friendships

by LonelyIntrovert, MystWords



Category: Call the Midwife, pupcake - Fandom
Genre: Comic Relief, Other, Smut, affiar, uncomfortable sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-05-27 18:35:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 10,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6295273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LonelyIntrovert/pseuds/LonelyIntrovert, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MystWords/pseuds/MystWords
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off of MystWords work "At Last", where Patsy moves on to help a gay man (David) basically hide from his mother.  The only difference is that Delia is on the scene and has an active role in the relationship.  David's mother is suspicious, so Patsy and David decide to try and have a child to put the mother-in-law at ease.  This is what ensued.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Strange Encounter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MystWords](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MystWords/gifts).



“Okay, stop.”

The lights were flicked on and Patsy emerged from the covers, her shirt rumpled slightly and her hair in disarray. David sat up, looking disgruntled as Patsy leaned on the headboard, her brow furrowed. 

“Did I hurt you?” David asked hurriedly. 

“I – no, it’s just…well, this isn’t working!” Patsy sighed, massaging her temples, “We’ve been doing this for half an hour!”

“I’m sorry,” David retorted, “I’m not homosexual for no reason!” Patsy glowered at him before sighing dejectedly.

“Maybe we should just do what Delia suggested,” Patsy began.

“My God, you cannot be seriously considering that!” David interrupted shrilly, “Turkey-basing yourself?!”

“It would be better than doing whatever the hell we are doing now!” Patsy shot back, lighting a cigarette, “You don’t even… you don’t have an erection!” David’s face went beat-red.

Rolling her eyes, Patsy amended, “I’m sorry. I’m just frustrated.”

“Pats, I can do it, just give me a moment.”

The ginger raised her eyebrows. David closed his eyes and appeared to be concentrating on something. His hands twitched in his lap and Patsy had to avert her eyes as disgust took over her. 

“David-”

“Shh.”

A moment passed.

David suddenly burst out, “Turn the lights off.”

“What?”

“Now. Turn them off. I think I can do this, but we have to do it now.”

Shrugging to herself, Patsy flicked them off, and it wasn’t a second later that David was suddenly on top of her. 

“I’m sorry, but you are going to have to help me,” David said as Patsy slunk below him, prepared. 

“I’m going to have to what?!” Patsy hissed, “Do not tell me you don’t know-”

“I’m sorry, I wouldn’t know much about female anatomy,” David responded hotly. There was an uncomfortable silence as bodies shifted and Patsy lined David’s pelvis up with her own.

“Now, just…” Patsy whispered uneasily. David slowly pressed his weight on her, and Patsy made a face, unseen in the darkened room.

“I…uh,” David stammered, balancing his torso above Patsy by gripping the headboard.

“Yeah,” Patsy said simply, her face screwed up unpleasantly.

“Oh.”

“Just…you know…” Patsy said awkwardly, holding on to the sheets tightly. 

“Are you sure? I mean, are you…”

Patsy released a huff before saying, “Dear Christ, you are the one that needs to orgasm, not me.”

“Oh. But that’s kind of rude of me, isn’t it?” He said in a sincere tone.

“I will not derive any pleasure from this, I thought we established that,” Patsy said impatiently, “and besides, Nonnatus House is only a block away from here. Delia could be here in five minutes at short notice.”

“Hm.”

The next few minutes seemed to last a lifetime for both of them.

Then Patsy felt a rush of fluid and David froze, his breath coming out fast and unsteady. He then wordlessly rolled off of her and collapsed to her side. Not needing an explanation, Patsy took her legs up and pressed her knees to her chest, assuming fetal position while on her back. 

“What are you doing?” David asked after a few quiet minutes.

“It increases the chances of conception,” Patsy said, blushing, though it went unseen. 

“Ah.”

She lay there for around fifteen minutes before rising from the bed with a wince. Taking up her robe, Patsy paused at the door when David whispered, “Goodnight.”

“Goodnight, David.” Then she left.


	2. The Next Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patsy meets Delia at a coffee shop and they get to talking; Delia is over-protective

“Pats?” Delia whispered automatically at the sight of Patsy in the café they had agreed to meet at. Patsy looked up from her cigarette and allowed a smile to touch her lips as the other crossed over the shop to the table. 

Plopping down in the chair opposite, Delia demanded, “Did you…”

Patsy wordlessly nodded in response, snubbing out her cigarette. Looking back up, Patsy chortled at the disgusted look that overtook Delia’s face. 

“Did he hurt you?” Delia pressed, ignoring Patsy’s mirth. 

“Deels, you know David would never willingly hurt me,” Patsy said reproachfully.

“And you are avoiding the question,” Delia added with a cocked eyebrow.

Rolling her eyes, Patsy concentrated on the tablecloth as she admitted, “It…it was very…uncomfortable.”

Delia’s face fell.

“Did you bleed?”

“A little,” Patsy said, adding thoughtfully, “such specific details.”

Delia bit her lip and looked down, her face screwed up with concentration. Patsy waited patiently.

“When we first agreed to do this,” the brunette began, “I was under the impression that I would be the only one touching you-”

Patsy sighed loudly.

“-but then these past few months happened, and I’ve been wondering if we’ve been caring too much about David’s well-being and not enough about us.”

“Delia,” Patsy whispered soothingly, “This past year, we have been able to share the same bed, cook our own meals, and even have our own conversations without a nun lurking around the corner! Sure, it seems like much now, but in the long run it was the best choice! We’ve discussed this! Besides, don’t you want a child, one that we can raise?”

“Of course I do,” Delia said softly, “It’s just…the way it happened…”

“I know.”

The two shared a gentle smile for a moment.

The waiter came by and delivered a coffee at Delia’s elbow before she took a deep sip, appreciating the beverage before venturing further in the conversation. Patsy waited calmly for her lead, fingering her own mug idly. 

“So what’s next?” Delia finally asked.

“What do you mean?” Patsy stammered in response.

Delia simply rolled her eyes and looked meaningfully back at the ginger.

“I – oh, well, we will wait a week or so and maybe try…again…” Patsy said, with a shudder.

“Was it really that bad?” Delia murmured sympathetically. 

“Let’s just say, neither of us were missing out on much,” Patsy said dryly, drawing a giggle from the other. 

“Will it make things better if I came by tonight?” Delia asked in a hushed tone, making Patsy dry-swallow her implications.

After gathering herself, Patsy responded a little too obviously, “I don’t see why not! David has no plans, and he has been dying for an excuse to go watch the football game…”

Delia smiled seductively, saying, “It’s a date then.”


	3. Later that Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Delia and Patsy try to catch up with their love life

“Dear Christ, Delia,” Patsy moaned as the other shoved her on the couch. The Welshwoman had arrived an hour previously, right before the pair ushered a deeply humored David from the flat.

“No de-flowering in the parlor,” he had chided jokingly, “I don’t want that image burned in my mind when I walk in.”

In response, Patsy growled, though light-heartedly, “Oh, just leave! You’re unbelievable!”

And then he was gone and the door was locked, and the shades drawn closed. The two poured some glasses of lemonade and tried to discuss their day, but they only lasted fifteen minutes. They were soon kissing, which turned into making out, which escalated into groping, and then ended up at the present scene.  
Delia crawled on top of the other, her experienced hands sliding underneath Patsy’s dress and grazing the top of her stockings. Patsy moaned into her mouth, tugging at the brunette’s dress irritably. 

“What happened…to doing this in my bedroom?” Patsy groaned between kisses.

“It’s been too long,” Delia panted back, an impish look in her eye, “I can’t wait anymore.”

Patsy raised her eyebrows and was about to respond to the remark when a familiar knock came from the door. David’s casual rap echoed in the parlor, causing both women to leap up in surprise. It wasn’t because they were afraid of David’s judgement, but rather because Patsy hated to be caught in a compromising situation.

The pair simultaneously sat up, peering over the edge of the couch in time to see David enter and slam the door closed before marching past them, into the bedroom hallway. The two then heard his bedroom door bang shut, and for a moment silence descended. He hadn’t even looked at the two.

The women looked at each other for a good long moment, trying to decide what to do. All too soon, their nursing instincts kicked in.

“I’ll put the milk on,” Delia sighed, rolling off of Patsy.

“I’ll get the aspirin,” surrendered the other. 

Several minutes later, Patsy knocked gently on David’s door, aspirin in hand. Delia stood behind her, carrying a mug of steaming milk.

“Go away.”

“David,” Patsy sighed, “we just want to help.”

Silence.

“Please let us help,” Delia asked gently.

It appeared as if he wasn’t going to answer, but then the door creaked open. David stood hunched over, his eyes red and his cheeks wet.

“Oh, David,” Patsy whispered, “what happened?!”

Instead of answering, David gestured for them to come in. He sat on the bed while Delia deposited the milk on his nightstand and Patsy sat in one of the chairs. Delia sat next to him.

“I – I messed up!” David whispered in a hoarse voice, “I asked him to the bar and he never showed up! I went to call him – and – and his receptionist said he left, that his wife was having a child!” Fat tears rolled down his face and splattered on to his hands.

“He… he told me he wasn’t married! I was honest to him! Why would he lie to me?!”

“I don’t know, David,” Patsy whispered, her heart breaking for him. Glancing over at Delia, she saw her own despair mirrored on her face.

“…do you want to talk about it?” Delia asked quietly.

“No, thank you…I just need…to think about it.” David said through shaky breaths.

“Of course,” Patsy said.

 

The two left him grieving and ended up in the kitchen, cleaning excess dishes.

“Patsy, I can go-”

“No,” Patsy said quickly, turning to the other.

“Are you sure?” Delia whispered, looking fearful of the answer.

“Of course I am,” Patsy said, wrapping her arms around the other, “I don’t ever want you to leave.”

There was a pause.

“Can we pick up where we left off?” Patsy suggested softly.

Delia’s forehead wrinkled as she smiled mischievously.

“Patience Mount, so impatient,” she chided while running her fingers through her hair, causing the other’s eyes to flutter.   
“…so, where was that bedroom?”


	4. First Sign

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patsy tells Delia she's late

“Delia-” Patsy said softly, though the brunette seemed to not hear her as she plowed on.

“…I mean, who does that? That was by far the most bizarre-”

“Deels,” Patsy said louder, in a slightly sharper tone. Delia broke off her monologue and looked curiously at Patsy, a frown spreading across her face. Patsy had gone quiet for quite some time now, and she was just then speaking up.

The ginger was examining her hands on the table cloth, refusing to meet Delia’s gaze.

“What is it, Pats?” she asked gently.

“I…I just wanted to tell you…that I’m late,” Patsy whispered, looking slightly panicked.

“You’re…” Delia broke off, shock covering her face.

Patsy glanced up and continued on hurriedly, “I know that isn’t necessarily a diagnosis, but…”

“But it’s an indicator,” Delia finished, a soft, goofy smile spreading across her face, “That is such good news, Pats!”

Patsy spared Delia a fleeting smile.

“Fingers crossed,” Patsy said hoarsely.

“Do you have any other symptoms?” Delia asked, making sure to lower her voice. They were in their usual coffee shop, but business had picked up in the last fifteen minutes.

“Not that I’ve noticed,” Patsy murmured back, adding in bitterly, “Though, I’m patiently waiting for my first bout of morning sickness.” 

“If that happens, please make sure to ring for me!” Delia pleaded quietly, placing her hand over Patsy’s, “I want to help.”

“You are no better than David,” Patsy chuckled, “Though, slightly more persistent.”

“Of course I am,” Delia said idly, sipping her drink, “How is David, by the way?”

“It appears another man is on the scene,” Patsy whispered, “Though, he won’t tell me much more than that…he wants to make sure it’s safe before he brings him over.”

“Good for him!” Delia said earnestly.

“Oh, did I tell you?” Patsy asked, her eyes getting bigger, “His horrid mother wrote the other day.”

“Okay, Pats, is she really that ‘horrid’? You say that about my mother-”

“Your mother is tolerable,” Patsy sighed, “She has a vague sense of what’s actually going on here, and doesn’t seem to mind too much. David’s mother is unbelievable, and has been ever since she began to suspect…anyway, she wrote the other day, and apparently she has tuberculosis!”

Delia raised her eyebrows.

“Is she on her deathbed, or…”

“Sadly, no,” Patsy said darkly, “She’s got a mild case, and it was caught early…but it got me thinking. When she dies, I don’t know if I want to be married to David anymore.”

“Well, naturally; this was all to get prying eyes off our backs.”

“But, do you know what that would mean, Deels?” Patsy whispered excitedly, “We could get a divorce, and we wouldn’t have to pretend anymore! I wouldn’t feel like I was living a lie half the time. David would probably give me enough money to get a flat…we could live together, Deels, just like we dreamed of.”

“…possibly with a child,” Delia mused, eyes twinkling.

“Yes, possibly,” Patsy said softly, glancing down at her stomach, pressing a palm over it.

“…but that’s when she kicks it,” Delia sighed, “Gosh, I feel bad even wishing for someone’s death.”

“Yes,” Patsy said, coming out of her trance, “Even if she’s a ghastly person.”


	5. Morning Sickness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patsy wakes up in the middle of the night to get sick

A few weeks later, Patsy woke with a jolt, having the sudden urge to run to the bathroom. She leapt out of bed and dashed out of her room in the dark, not bothering to soften her foot falls as she continued past David’s room, into the shared bathroom.

She almost didn’t make it.

Throwing the toilet seat up with a bang, she collapsed onto her knees and expelled the contents of her stomach, trying to concentrate on the coolness of the porcelain as she clutched the toilet bowl. When she was finished, she rolled onto her back and stared at the ceiling, too exhausted to move otherwise. Glancing at her watch, she saw it was one in the morning.

Stomach still churning uncomfortably, she wiped her mouth off with her sleeve and just lay there, finding the hard tile floor to be strangely comfortable. Not wanting to risk missing it again, along with not wanting to move, Patsy’s eyes grew half-lidded as her mind grew distant. 

She didn’t hear David’s door creak open, and she missed the soft clangs and noises coming from the kitchen.

“Hey, Pats?” David asked softly, bringing Patsy back to reality.

Cracking her eyes open, Patsy saw him toeing the threshold of the bathroom, a mug and plate in his hands. He was dressed in his pajama bottoms, his chest bare.

“Huh?” Patsy mumbled. Taking this as permission, David entered the bathroom and sat down next to Patsy on the floor, placing the food next to her. He then leaned his back on the wall, observing her warily.

“Peppermint tea and ginger snaps,” he said as she struggled into sitting position, “Supposed to be good for nausea.”

“Someone’s been reading,” Patsy approved, raising the steaming beverage to her lips and blowing softly. She took a few sips and waited for her stomach to settle before reaching for the biscuits.

“What does this mean?” David asked after a moment. Patsy sighed.

“It probably means I should see Dr. Turner as a patient, but I want to wait a little longer…If I am pregnant, they might take me off the rota, and I don’t want that to happen. I love my job; I want to work for as long as I can.”

“You are very good at it,” David said softly. Patsy smiled at the compliment.

“…it wouldn’t be a bad idea to tell Delia, though we would have to wait until morning…she’s not on call and she doesn’t take kindly to missing her beauty sleep,” Patsy added thoughtfully, taking another ginger snap. She was beginning to feel a little peckish now.

David nodded absentmindedly, staring at the sink opposite of him. 

“…David?”

“Yes?”

“Do you want to stay married?” Patsy asked slowly, not knowing how to properly ask what she wanted to know. David blinked.

“What do you mean?”

“Well, if we had the chance, would you want to get a divorce?”

“I suppose,” David said thoughtfully, “I wouldn’t want to interrupt your life any more than is necessary, especially with Delia and all.” Patsy released a pent up breath.

“I feel the same way, you see,” Patsy agreed, “I love you, as a friend, but I love Delia more than anything, and I would give anything to marry her.”

“I know you do,” David said kindly, “You don’t need to explain…I owe you so much already. You and Delia are great friends, and I will be forever in your debt.”

Patsy smiled and grasped David’s hand and squeezed gently, not in a moment of sensuality, but in a moment of quiet, devoted friendship.

After a silent moment, David gathered up the now empty dishes, helped Patsy up from the floor, and returned to bed.


	6. Confirmed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patsy confirms her pregnancy with Delia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: NONE OF THIS IS MEDICALLY BACKED UP

The next morning, Patsy woke sluggishly, the taste of vomit still in the back of her throat. With a groan, she rolled up and staggered into the bathroom before brushing her teeth and washing her face. She prepared for work after a breakfast of more ginger snaps and a bit of buttered toast, in an attempt to settle her grumbling stomach. She then set off towards the parish hall, ready to work the clinic.

She arrived an hour early, allowing her to sneak into a phone booth and ring Nonnatus.

“Nonnatus House, Midwife speaking,” a familiar voice said. Patsy dry-swallowed.

Making her voice deeper than it normally was, the ginger asked Trixie, “Uh, hello, may I speak with Nurse Busby?”

“Of course, ma’am, just a moment. May I ask who’s calling?”

“Erm…Francine?”

The line went quiet, and for a while, Patsy ground her foot into the ground, her stomach beginning to churn again.

Then a breathless, confused voice asked, “Hello?”

“Deels, it’s me!”

“Oh, Francine, hello!” Delia said, realization coming across her voice.

“Can you come to the parish hall now? I need to see you.”

“Of course, sweetie, it’s been ages,” Delia said lightly, though there was a trace of apprehension in her tone.

“I’ll be there in a tick.”

 

Patsy let herself in to the empty building before dashing into the bathroom, the stall door banging shut behind her. She quietly retched into the toilet, cursing herself for even eating breakfast. She should’ve known this was going to happen, but she was just so damn hungry!

Wiping her mouth clean, Patsy re-entered the main room before pulling out a chair and seating herself, exhaustion creeping over her. She only had to wait two minutes before the door banged open. Glancing up, Patsy observed a disheveled Delia pause at the door, her eyes widening as they landed on the ginger.

“Pats!” Delia exclaimed anxiously, jogging up to the seated woman, “What’s wrong?!”

The brunette cupped Patsy’s face and began peppering her with kisses.

“I’ve just been sick,” Patsy sighed, “And I was sick earlier this morning.”

“Oh, my darling,” Delia whispered softly, hands fluttering over Patsy’s body; “Did you try and eat something?”

“Yes, I tried eating,” Patsy sighed irritably, “I just…”

“I can check, Pats,” Delia offered quietly, wrapping Patsy into a comforting hug.

She felt the ginger nod into her shoulder, her breath shaky. Now was the moment of truth.

Delia helped guide Patsy into a corner, where a cot took permanent residence for moments like these. Patsy seated herself on it as Delia pulled the curtain closed. Feeling very odd as a patient, Patsy leaned back, fidgeting slightly as Delia began rummaging around for examination tools. Delia returned with a tray, and promptly began to help remove Patsy’s shoes and stockings as quickly as possible. They only had so much time before clinic started.

Loosening the buttons on her skirt, Patsy propped her legs up, beginning to feel very odd indeed. Delia laid a comforting hand over Patsy’s trembling ones before helping her expose her lower abdomen. Delia then began to gently palpate the area, her brow furrowing in concentration. Patsy went silent, fear clutching at her heart.

And then a smile spread across the brunette’s face.

Patsy soon found herself smiling along with her girlfriend.

“Well?” Patsy prompted eagerly.

“I can’t be for certain,” Delia said slowly, “I’ll have to do the internal exam, but I want to say…seven, eight weeks?”

Immense pleasure and relief swept over Patsy as she instinctively grasped Delia’s hand. The short Welshwoman turned and embraced the other before kissing her full on the mouth, excitement on her face.

“You are so magnificent, darling,” Delia crooned.

“I’m so nervous, Deels,” Patsy gasped.

“Don’t be, sweetheart,” Delia whispered capturing her lips for another gentle kiss, “You are going to do so well!”

Patsy wiped away some escaped tears and gave Delia a watery smile. The brunette drew back and pulled some examination gloves out of a box to the side. Tugging them on, Delia positioned herself at Patsy’s feet, wordlessly touching the ginger’s knee. At the touch, Patsy pulled her knees up farther, feeling very exposed, even though only her girlfriend was present.

Very gently, Delia probed her fingers into Patsy, making the ginger avert her gaze. Knowing the ginger’s body better than her own, the Welshwoman delicately pressed deeper, making the taller woman squirm slightly.

“Patsy,” Delia sighed reproachfully.

“I’m sorry, Deels, this isn’t sexual at all,” Patsy responded sardonically. Delia rolled her eyes but continued on, spreading her fingers across Patsy’s closed cervix. After a moment of exploring some more, Delia retracted her hand, nodding vigorously.

“Start looking for new clothes,” Delia said triumphantly, removing her gloves. Patsy glowed with pride before slipping her clothes back on and kissing Delia.

They were fifteen minutes early for clinic.


	7. A Long Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patsy goes through a terrible situation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry, but this chapter is very depressing

Patsy had been on district rounds all day. Delia had tried to coax her into trading off the last bit of the afternoon, but Patsy refused, saying it would raise some eyebrows in a house full of registered midwives. There were some spells of intense nausea, but Patsy had only gotten sick once, in an alleyway. She also found herself using her cigarette breaks to scavenge what she could from nearby cafes. By the looks of it, she was going to be as big as a house. 

So, as soon as she was in the safety of her own home, Patsy let the façade fall and collapsed on her bed, promptly falling asleep.

 

It came as a huge surprise then, when she suddenly woke at eleven o’clock that night, wide awake. She lay there for a while, not knowing why she woke up. And then she felt it.

Oh.

OH. 

Patsy, without a trace of thought, leapt up and bolted towards the bathroom. Mind going numb, she banged the door shut and locked it behind herself before she felt it – the warmth cascading down, soaking her underwear…

Patsy fell to her knees with a choked sob before crawling towards the toilet and clutching it, laying her head down on the lid. 

She did not seat herself on the toilet, like she had instructed so many mothers to before her.

She did not remove her clothing as the blood pooled beneath her.

She just laid there, sobs tearing from her chest as shock pervaded her senses.

This wasn’t happening…it couldn’t be.

 

It wasn’t long before there was knocking on the door.

“Pats?” David asked quietly, “Is everything okay?”

Patsy opened her mouth to respond, but only a choked gurgle came from her lips. She wanted to tell him to go away, to leave her alone for Christ’s sake, but speech was beyond her. She shuddered when the knob jiggled.

“Pats?!” David exclaimed, “What’s going on, open this door!” 

Patsy didn’t move, just laid there, tears streaming from her eyes as strangled gasps came from her. She was too exhausted to move, to speak, or even think cohesive thoughts.

David tried the door again, this time more vigorously.

“Patsy!” he yelled, “That’s it, stay there, I’m calling for help!”

His words didn’t register in Patsy’s ears, all she heard was his voice as she slunk further and further into the oblivion of her despair.

 

David threw his coat on over his pajamas and ran outside, into the crisp night air. He was frightened. He had never known Patsy to cry, and this shook him to the core. Something was wrong, oh so terribly wrong. Panting heavily, he threw the telephone box door open and shoved a coin in before ordering to be directed to Nonnatus House.

After ringing twice, it was answered promptly, “Nonnatus House, Midwife speaking.”

David nearly collapsed with relief when he recognized the voice.

“Delia,” he gasped, tears forming in his eyes, “You have to come quick, it’s Patsy, I don’t know what’s going on, she’s locked herself in the bathroom…and…and…”

David broke down weeping, fear clutching his heart. The last time he remembered being this scared was when his mother almost caught him with another man and nearly disowned him.

“David?!” Delia exclaimed, alarmed, “What’s wrong, what’s happened to Pats?!”

“I don’t know,” he blubbered, “Just please come quick.”

 

Ten minutes later, David ushered a disheveled Delia into the house and showed her to the bathroom door. Delia knocked sharply and pressed her ear to the door, picking up the unmistakable sounds of sobbing.

“Pats? It’s Delia, please let me in,” Delia pleaded, panic rising in her chest. She had a feeling of what was wrong, but she was praying that it was not the case…

There was no answer.

“Patsy, let me in, or I swear, I will break down this door!”

Still, no answer. Delia turned to David.

“Do you have a hammer and a screwdriver?”

 

A few bangs and bruised thumbs later, Delia successfully busted the lock on the door and shoved it open. She went to step into the bathroom but quickly froze, her eyes widening and her heart leaping into her throat. She had almost stepped in blood. Eyes following the trail, she observed Patsy curled around the toilet bowl, her chest shaking as she sobbed, laying in a pool of blood.

Delia swallowed as tears blurred her vision.

There was so much blood.

Stepping numbly around the red fluid, Delia knelt down and pulled Patsy’s chin up, forcing the ginger to look into her eyes. Her face was red and blotchy and her cheeks were soaked with tears and slobber.

“D-Delia,” Patsy managed, her whole form trembling.

“Oh, cariad,” Delia murmured softly, wrapping her arms around Patsy and tugging her to her chest. Patsy sobbed harder, her tears soaking Delia’s blue uniform. Delia pressed her lips along Patsy forehead and cradled her further, silent tears tracking down her own face.

“David,” Delia said in a strained voice, “I need you to go ring Nonnatus House…I’ve left my bag there, I can’t do anything. Trixie should be on call. Then ring Dr. Turner.”

The man wordlessly nodded; his expression shocked and fearful as he staggered back outside.

“It’s okay, my sweet darling, I’m here,” Delia whispered, her eyes wandering over the blood on the floor. Patsy sobbed harder, clutching at Delia’s form, soaking her uniform further.

“D-D-Delia,” Patsy sputtered, “It’s all my fault, I…I did this, something was wrong and I d-didn’t know-”

“Patience Mount,” Delia whispered forcefully, “You know as well as I do that this is NOT your fault. I don’t want to ever hear you say that, cariad, ever again.” Patsy fitfully nodded into Delia’s chest, her fingers tugging desperately at Delia’s clothes, trying to anchor herself in them. 

“I’ve got you, my heart, my love, I’ve got you,” Delia crooned hoarsely, fighting off her own tears bitterly. She had to stay strong, for Patsy.

They stayed there, rocking gently back and forth for some time until they heard familiar voices enter the house.

Within seconds, Trixie appeared in the doorframe, dressed in her mackintosh and cape, her mouth agape at the scene in front of her.

“Oh…my God,” Trixie sputtered, “Patsy, I had no idea…” Without finishing the sentence, Trixie stepped into the room, taking in the blood and her distraught friends.

“David said he rang for the doctor,” Trixie choked, kneeling down beside them, “We’ll wait until he arrives before…we…”

Delia nodded softly, stroking Patsy’s head wordlessly as despair shrouded her.

Trixie began to wordlessly rub Patsy’s back, her jaw clenching as she tried to stay professional. The trio sat in silence until the door banged open once more and a very disgruntled Dr. Turner staggered into the now crowded room. The poor man’s hair was astray and he just changed his pants before throwing on a coat over his pajama top.

“Nurse Wilkins,” he stammered, using her married name, “I…oh, dear.” Dr. Turned eyed the bathroom floor warily before crossing over it and joining the midwives on the floor. Placing his bag to the side, the dark-haired man gently tapped Patsy’s shoulder, looking extremely apologetic.

“Please, let me examine you,” he whispered softly. With the help of Trixie and Delia, Patsy rolled into a sitting position, her back leaning on the toilet as her hips slid down the floor. Her sobs were reduced to sniffles as she gazed listlessly at the ceiling, Dr. Turner gently exposing her abdomen before gently pressing down. Delia and Trixie watched, stricken, waiting for the tell-tale nod from Dr. Turner, telling them it was true, releasing them to put Patsy to bed and clean up this God-Forsaken mess…

Dr. Turner’s brow furrowed.

Silence stretched on, long enough for Trixie and Delia to share a confused look.

“…Nurse Franklin?” Dr. Turner asked slowly.

“Yes, Doctor,” the blonde asked breathlessly.

“Would you ring for an ambulance?”

For a second, no one moved as they stared at the doctor in shock. The usual protocol for a miscarriage was aspirin and bedrest. Not for an ambulance to be rung. Unless…

“Doctor?” Delia prompted quietly.

“I can’t be for sure,” the other continued hurriedly, “I need a second opinion, a specialist’s, but…” 

“…but?” David asked from the doorway, rooted in his spot. 

“…I’m not sure if the embryo has been expelled…your wife might still be pregnant; but she needs to go to hospital.”

Trixie leapt up, the news emboldening her with faint hope. Delia simply drew the ginger into her arms once more. Patsy’s facial expression hadn’t changed, her mind still miles away from her current situation. 

Trixie stomped back into the house, her hat askew on her head.

“Five minutes, Dr. Turner,” the blonde panted. 

“Here, let’s get her up and ready,” the doctor said. All four of them helped Patsy find her legs, before escorting her out of the bathroom. When she entered the corridor, Trixie wrapped a thick blanket around her.

“Here,” he said, slinging Patsy’s limp arms around his shoulders before scooping her up. Taking the lead, Dr. Turner opened the door into the night air, the distant sound of sirens growing louder.

They stood there, numbly listening to the ambulance as it neared. Standing behind all of them, Delia gently brushed some hair out of Patsy’s face, looking into her hollow eyes.

“I love you,” Delia mouthed.

Patsy extended her hand, in which Delia grasped and pressed her lips on. 

“I love you too,” Patsy mouthed back, just as the ambulance came into view.

Patsy was placed gently on the cot, and for a second Delia and David stood there, uncertain of who would join Patsy in the ambulance. Sadly, they both knew who would need to go.

“I’ll see you there,” David said quietly, glancing at the short brunette before climbing in after the EMT. Delia nodded numbly, wondering how long it would take her to bike to the London. Not too long, right?

“I can drive you, Nurse Busby,” Dr. Turner offered gently. Delia blinked in surprise before glancing at Trixie questionably.

“Go on, I can cover for you…make sure you ring as soon as you get there,” Trixie pleaded. The ambulance doors were shut and the vehicle began to move away.

“Okay,” Delia said. The doctor led the young midwife towards his car, running his hand through his hair nervously. And then that two were off, leaving Trixie standing in the quiet night in shock.


	8. A Bit of Good News

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patsy's still pregnant!

Delia sat down in an empty waiting room, the hour hand inching towards two. Dr. Turner had left to speak with the on duty specialist, and from there Delia had no idea what was happening. David had left to get coffee a few minutes before, and the brunette took the free moment to rationalize what had just happened. 

Maybe Patsy was still pregnant.

If she were, it would be a miracle. Delia had never seen so much blood from a miscarriage before.

Delia released a shaky breath before rising up and pacing, much to the receptionist’s irritation. Just then, David returned, pale faced and trembling slightly as he gave Delia a cup.

“Any news?” Delia asked.

“No one has talked with me…here, let me check.”

David approached the desk and spoke quietly with the nurse as Delia sat back down, nursing her mug. She had rung Nonnatus right as she got there, and from what she understood, everyone was waiting up for more news.

David returned to sit on the coffee table, facing Delia.

“They’ve taken her to run some tests,” David whispered. Delia’s head snapped up.

“What kind of tests?” she demanded automatically.

“I don’t know, she didn’t say.”

With a huff, Delia stood up and marched over to the desk, an alarmed David trailing after her. 

“Can I help you?” the young woman asked. 

“What tests are they running on Patience Mo – I mean Wilkins.”

“Excuse me, ma’am, but who are you? We have a strict confidentiality policy-”

“Well, to hell with your-”

“C’mon, Delia,” David said, placing a restraining hand on the short brunette’s shoulder and squeezing tightly.

“You are going to have to excuse my sister; she is very close with my wife.”

The nurse did a double take, Delia’s Welsh lilt clashing with David’s sophisticated London accent.

“However, we both would like to know specifically what tests they are running on my wife.”

“Well, they are now completing an amniocentesis-”

“An amniocentesis-” Delia echoed quietly, her stomach dropping to her feet. She numbly went to go sit back down, her mind running to Patsy. Her dear, lovely Patsy was in there all by herself with that wretched needle. She remembered coming across the needle in question while doing inventory; holding the thirty cm long needle up to the light, she had assumed it was for spinal taps. However, her Matron was quick to chastise her for mistakenly placing it in the wrong box.

“Is she going to be okay?” David asked softly, sitting next to Delia.

“Of course she is,” Delia whispered hoarsely, a strained smile coming across her face, “She has an army of nuns praying for her…anything can happen with God on our side.”

 

At six in the morning, Delia rushed into room 203, David trotting in after her. Her beloved Patsy was lying on the cot, her eyelids fluttering as she began coming off the sedative they gave her to calm down. David laid the flowers on a side table before glancing at the clock.

“I’ll give you some time,” he said softly, before leaving and closing the door. The moment it clicked shut, Delia gingerly climbed onto the cot next to her girlfriend’s slumbering form. Delia brushed her lips against Patsy’s before moving on to her neck, and then her chest.

“Deels,” Patsy slurred.

“Yes, Pats, I’m here,” Delia crooned lovingly.

“You…are…so…brave,” Delia said in between kisses, Patsy desperately trying to keep up but her lips were still slightly numb from the sedative.

“What…happened?” Patsy managed, turning towards Delia and laying her head on her shoulder, eyes still closed.

“You were so wonderful, Pats,” Delia murmured, stroking her face, “You didn’t lose the baby.”

“…what? But…all the blood…”

“Apparently that happens to some women,” Delia said with a frown, “They discussed stitching you up, but you soon stopped bleeding. Everything seems fine as a fiddle – you should be able to go home this afternoon.”

“Delia,” Patsy muttered against the brunette’s neck.

“Yes, darling?” 

“I was so scared,” Patsy choked.

“I know you were,” Delia crooned, pulling Patsy closer, “but you don’t have to worry right now. I’ve got you, cariad…try and get some sleep.”


	9. A Weird Situation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Delia, Patsy, and Mrs. Busby have some tea

Within the course of a month, everyone in Poplar knew Patsy Wilkins was pregnant. They congratulated her in the street, sent her various fruits and vegetables, and donated hand-me-down clothes and baby supplies. She was stuck with district rounds, forced to travel with Nurse Crane or Dr. Turner, though at that point, she didn’t mind. Delia came home with her every night, quick to kiss away any of Patsy’s worries or doubts. The ginger was forming a baby bump, in which the brunette was eager to spend special attention to.

David had called his mother to tell her about the whole fiasco, though afterwards he refused to tell anyone what transpired. The man instead brought over his new boyfriend, Charles, who took the odd situation in stride. Charles was very pleasant, and held his own with the lesbian couple while David made dinner in the kitchen. He was broker from York, and was looking to expand his business to London. It was safe to say both Patsy and Delia approved of him.

A few weeks after that, Delia showed up to Patsy’s house with some news; Mrs. Busby was visiting, and Delia wanted to bring Patsy along. Patsy agreed warily, being that Mrs. Busby did not know of her pregnancy, and that it would come as quite the shock to the poor old woman.

And it did.

When Delia escorted Patsy, now really beginning to show, into the café, Mrs. Busby looked up and dropped the butter knife she was using for her tea cakes.

Sitting down next to her mother with a wide grin, Delia said nonchalantly, “Hello Mam!”

Patsy seated herself opposite of the older Welshwoman as the other continued to gape at her.

“I…you…I thought…how…” Mrs. Busby stammered.

“Yes, Mrs. Busby?” Patsy asked warily, not knowing what to really say.

“I thought you two…” 

Delia’s face went bright red.

“It’s rather complicated, Mrs. Busby…” Patsy said slowly, so that there would be no confusion, “That part hasn’t changed…it’s just that David’s mother…”

“David’s mother was getting…upset…at the rate of things,” Delia finished. 

The short brunette grasped Patsy’s hand openly before adding softly, “…and this almost didn’t happen…” The two began to describe to a horrified Mrs. Busby what had occurred a month ago.

“Oh, my dear,” Mrs. Busby said sincerely, “I am so sorry that happened to you.”

Patsy took a shaky breath and was about to respond when the older dropped a casual bombshell.

“…thank God it wasn’t a miscarriage; you never really get over that, even if you are able to conceive again.”

Patsy did a double take before glancing at Delia to confirm the new information, only to see that the brunette’s jaw had dropped. 

“Mam?” Delia asked in a trembling voice.

“Twice, before you, cariad,” Mrs. Busby said, not hearing Delia’s prompt, her eyes growing distant.

Patsy opened her mouth but then shut it again, not exactly sure what to say.

“… why didn’t you tell me this, Mam?” Delia softly cried, looking stricken.

Mrs. Busby paused before shrugging slightly.

“It wasn’t something I thought you needed to know.”

“I…” Delia stammered, though she quickly broke off, at a loss for words.

“Whenever I think about it,” Mrs. Busby said at Delia’s reaction, “I remember that if I did have those children, I would have never had you.”

The other two just stared, having no ready response.

There was a pause before Mrs. Busby spoke up again.

“What did your mother-in-law say about the ordeal?”

“Yes, Pats, what did she say?” Delia asked curiously, turning towards Patsy.

The ginger went silent, fingering the tablecloth absentmindedly. The two Welshwomen stared expectantly.

“When David told her what happened…she said that I should be thankful I didn’t turn out…to be a failure of a mother,” Patsy said barely above a whisper. Delia’s hands shook as rage engulfed her, but her mother was the one who blew up first.

“That wretched, poor excuse of a woman!” Mrs. Busby exclaimed, her Welsh lilt becoming more pronounced, “You don’t mind a thing she says, cariad, she’s isn’t worth your worry!”

“If I get my hands on her, I’ll…” Delia trailed off, biting her tongue.

“Thank you, Mrs. Busby,” Patsy said solemnly, shooting Delia a cautious glance.

The trio moved on to lighter topics of conversation before saying their goodbyes, a little more aware of each other’s intentions.


	10. Plot Twist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cuteness Overload; Patsy and David have a chance to change their lives

Delia shifted slightly in her sleep, her head cushioned between Patsy’s swollen stomach and the back of the couch. Her feet dangled over the arm of the couch, and her arms were wrapped around Patsy’s waist. The ginger released a soft snore, her hands readjusting themselves in the brunette’s hair. The two were previously going at it, Delia having been in the process of slinking down, her goal beneath Patsy’s skirt. But they both soon gave in to exhaustion, Patsy succumbing to her swollen ankles. Delia had worked two shifts in a row and was thoroughly exhausted. 

When the door opened softly, neither heard it, and the two missed David’s footsteps as he neared the couch.

“Patsy,” David said in a dead beat tone. The two stirred.

“Huh?” Patsy responded, eyes fluttering open. Delia mumbled something irritably and burrowed further into the confines of the couch.

“What’s wrong?” Patsy asked, waking up fully at seeing David’s somber expression.

“My mother is dead.”

*****^*****

Patsy pulled herself up, allowing Delia to escape from her compromising position. The three then sat on the couch, staring blankly at the wall across from them. Patsy had placed a hand over her massive stomach, trying to fight off the urge to pee.

“…what happens now?” Delia asked softly.

“I have to go arrange the funeral with my cousins…they were closer to her than I ever was. It would probably take a few days; you don’t need to come, I can make excuses for you.”

“Are you okay, David?” Patsy queried, glancing worriedly at him. The man shrugged.

“I’ve already talked with Charles…he’s coming for dinner, is that alright?”

“Of course, Dave.”

The man nodded, almost to himself.

“Pats, I need to know something before I go tomorrow.”

“Yes?”

“When I get back, do you want to get a divorce?”

Delia and Patsy looked at each other, bewildered. 

“…are you sure, David?”

“I don’t want to live a lie anymore. You love Delia, and I love Charles. You’ve both sacrificed so much for me; I cannot hinder your relationship anymore. After our divorce, people shouldn’t question you for a good while, especially with the baby.”

“Okay,” Patsy said, rather breathlessly.


	11. The World's Fastest Divorce

David returned in four days, looking very somber indeed. All four of them sat down one night and thoroughly discussed what would be settled for the divorce. When asked what to tell people when they asked what happened, David was desperate.

“Anything. That we fought over money, I cheated on you, hell, even say I was bad in bed.” (Well, if Patsy was to be completely honest…)

That Monday, a heavily pregnant Patsy and nervous David presented themselves in court. Delia was sent to Nonnatus to spread the word, saying that the two were getting a divorce and that Patsy would need to be relocated for the time being. 

The judge was beyond confused when both parties refused to lawyer up.

“I actually have an offer to my wife,” David said. 

“What is this offer?” the judge asked, looking bemused.

“I will split my yearly salary with Patience each work year until we deem it fit that my debt to her has been paid. I will pay full child support until our child reaches legal adulthood, my only request being that we both arrange for reasonable visitation hours in the nearby future.”

“That…is a very generous offer,” the judge choked, “Do you accept this?”

“I do,” Patsy said, smiling kindly at David. 

The divorce took half an hour.

 

Later on that day, after changing her name back, Patsy hobbled up the Nonnatus House stairs, Delia carrying her suitcases. When the doors opened, she beheld all of her greatest friends, all demanding what on earth happened to their marriage.

“Please, please,” Sister Julienne chastised the women around Patsy, “I am sure Nurse Mount is in need of some rest after what she’s been through today.” Looking glum, the nurses dispersed, allowing Patsy to explore her new room, which she had all to herself. A cradle had been placed in the corner, and some baby clothes were laid out within. 

“You are welcome here for as long as you wish to stay,” Sister Julienne said from the doorway.

“Thank you,” Patsy said hoarsely, gazing around the room.


	12. The Moment of Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patsy goes into labor and gives birth

A month later, Patsy’s eyes fluttered open on their own accord in the middle of the night. She huffed irritably and struggled to sit up, thinking of switching her sleeping position, only to see that Delia had crawled into bed beside her at some point while she was asleep. Delia instinctively crawled over, giving Patsy more room to herself. The brunette had sent the ginger to bed after seeing her rubbing her back throughout the day. Thinking the sleep would make her sore back better, Patsy complied, honestly feeling more rotten than usual.

But now she felt ten times worse.

Patsy flicked the light on, her stomach beginning to churn uncomfortably. In doing so, Delia blearily woke up, still dressed in her uniform. 

“Pats, you okay?” she asked, blinking in the sudden light. 

Patsy leaned her elbows on her knees as her eyes fluttered. In response to Delia’s question, Patsy groaned softly, worried that she would vomit if she opened her mouth any farther. A light sweat beaded on her brow.

“Patsy?” Delia asked a little more sharply, becoming fully awake. The short Welshwoman crawled out of the bed to squat in front of the ginger.

“…garbage…can…now…” Patsy growled through clenched teeth. Delia wordlessly did as she was told, picking up the wastepaper basket and handing it to Patsy. The ginger clutched it, holding it in front of her face as saliva began to build in her mouth, her throat constricting uncomfortably. She then quietly retched into the basket, Delia rubbing her back dutifully.

When she was done, Delia took it away and returned, kneeling in front of her girlfriend.

“How are you feeling, Pats?”

“I-” Patsy broke off, the pain in her back suddenly getting sharper.

“Ahh – oooh, ow… ow,” Patsy sputtered, grasping Delia’s shoulders as she began to suck in a breath. 

“Breathe, Pats, breathe through it,” Delia said suddenly in a nurse’s voice as she recognized the contraction.

Strangely, the pain lasted for only a few seconds, and soon Patsy was left panting, shock emanating from her. 

“Delia,” Patsy gasped.

“I think I should go wake the others,” Delia said, rubbing Patsy’s arm comfortingly, “I wouldn’t be a sec-”

Patsy grasped Delia’s arms with her steely grip.

“Don’t leave me,” Patsy pleaded, fear clutching her heart.

“Pats, I at least need to get my bag!” Delia exclaimed.

“…who’s on call?” Patsy asked, desperation driving her.

“Phyllis, I think.” Phyllis Crane, that absolute brick.

“Go…get her…everyone else will hear me soon enough,” Patsy said trying to calm her nerves. 

“Be back in a tick,” Delia said, pecking the other on the cheek. The brunette dashed out of the room, leaving the door cracked. Using the bed posts, Patsy pulled herself off the bed and leaned on them as she swayed from side-to-side. The fetus within her felt as if it would slip out at any moment. Patsy released a dry laugh. If only.

In an attempt to distract herself, Patsy closed her eyes and counted, determined to hold herself together.

Ten seconds later, Patsy heard a clatter of footsteps.

“Nurse Mount!” Phyllis exclaimed, “Looks as if Nurse Busby was right to send for me! You were next up on the ‘Due Soon’ list!” Patsy didn’t look up, but instead forced a smile.

“Of course,” she said.

The ginger felt the soft touch of hands on her waist, stilling her swaying movement.

“You’re going to do fine,” Delia soothed. Patsy wordlessly grasped her hands, squeezing hard as she turned towards the Welshwoman.

“Don’t leave me,” Patsy whispered, gazing pleadingly into Delia’s eyes. Nurse Crane sat placidly on Patsy’s desk chair, a stop watch in hand. 

“I won’t, Cariad,” Delia promised, swaying along with Patsy’s hips, balancing her out.

“How are we coming along with those contractions?” Nurse Crane called lightly.

“Ten minutes now,” Delia answered, her eyes not leaving Patsy’s.

“Remember, Patsy, focus on your breathing,” the brunette reminded gently.

Patsy nodded, anxiety peaking as they waited for the next contraction.

 

Five minutes later, Patsy released a strangled gasp before lurching onto Delia and panting heavily.

“Ooooooh…ahhh,” Patsy hissed before sucking in a breath.

“Good job, Pats,” Delia encouraged, steadying the ginger. The pain in her back spread from just above her pelvis to the inferior edge of her ribcage. Patsy gripped Delia’s shoulder tightly as the brunette stood there and took it, rubbing Patsy’s arms gently.

When it passed, Patsy released the Welshwoman from her grasp and began pacing, trying to calm her racing thoughts.

“Fifteen seconds,” Phyllis announced. Patsy released an irritable growl. It was going to be a long night.

 

It was a good forty-five minutes later before the other inhabitants of Nonnatus realized that a woman had gone into labor. Patsy was in the middle of a rather intense contraction, leaning over the bedframe while Delia massaged her lower back.

At the peak of it, a panicked cry escaped from Patsy’s lips.

“Let it out, Nurse Mount, let it out,” Phyllis said soothingly as she began spreading out the rubber mat on the bed after stripping it bare.

“You are doing so well,” Delia added, working her thumbs into the sore muscles of Patsy’s back. Sweat had begun to gather on Patsy’s face, and she irritably wiped the moisture away with the back of her hand. That was when Barbara and Trixie appeared, blearily rubbing the sleep from their eyes.

“Patsy!” Trixie exclaimed, “Oh my, why didn’t anyone wake us?!”

“We didn’t want to bother you,” Phyllis said almost defensively, “But since you’re up, can you get some towels and water?”

“Of course,” Trixie said slowly, taking a shocked Barbara by the hand and tugging her down the corridor.

In the silence that followed, Phyllis released a sigh, patting the bed.

“C’mon, lass,” she said forlornly.

With the help of the two midwives, Patsy sat down delicately on the bed and then leaned back as Delia gingerly lifted her legs up on the bed. Wordlessly, the brunette reached up Patsy’s slip and tugged down her underwear, allowing the Patsy to dutifully spread her legs, any notion of decency being flung out the window. She now understood why mothers never seemed self-conscious during birth; she just wanted the child out of her.

Phyllis began putting on examination gloves while Delia placed herself at Patsy’s side, one arm on her shoulder and the other placed on a knee. With the older woman’s back turned, Delia snuck a kiss on Patsy’s temple.

“You are doing so well, keep it up sweetie,” Delia breathed gently, wiping some hair away from her face.

Just then Sister Mary Cynthia entered the room, carrying fresh towels.

“I met Trixie and Barbara on the stairs,” the small nun explained.

“Thank you, Sister Mary Cynthia,” Phyllis said, moving towards Patsy’s feet, “If you would please sit them right there, and possibly prepare a cold compress for Nurse Mount.”

Turning back to her patient, Nurse Crane smiled apologetically.

“I’m afraid to say we’ve moved on to the more unpleasant bits.”

“I can say whole-heartedly that this cannot get anymore unpleasant than it already is,” Patsy said with a wince, grasping Delia’s hands as she felt a contraction coming on. Just then, Patsy felt a warm fluid seeping down her legs and pooling on the rubber mat.

“Oh!” Patsy gasped.

“Just like clockwork,” Nurse Crane purred, pleasure in her voice, “There go your waters!”

Patsy’s response was a deep-seated moan as she tilted back, the urge to push and mind-numbing pain engulfing her.

“Breathe through it, Pats, breathe through it!” Delia said urgently.

“You’re not ready yet, lass,” Nurse Crane added mindfully. Sister Mary Cynthia approached with an ice cold compress, which she pressed against Patsy’s inflamed skin. As the contraction passed, Nurse Crane ducked down and did an internal examination. Patsy shifted, but otherwise remained still.

“Four centimeters,” Phyllis announced.

Delia took a dry towel and began patting it along Patsy’s soaking brow.

“You are doing beautifully,” Delia soothed.

“Where are those two with the water?! You’d thought they went down the Thames!” Phyllis exclaimed irritably.

As if on cue, Trixie and Barbara reappeared, the rest of the nuns trailing after them.

“I’m sorry, but we couldn’t just NOT tell them,” Trixie retorted hotly. 

“I see that there are too many people in here,” Sister Julienne said peacefully, “We shall wait in the kitchen. Good luck.” With that, the army of nuns floated away, with the exception of Sister Mary Cynthia. Barbara glanced around nervously before following them out. Trixie posted herself by the door, waiting for orders.

Delia took the free moment to pick up a poniard horn and place it on Patsy’s stomach. It the stillness that followed, she picked up the unmistakable flutter of a baby’s heartbeat, hammering away at a healthy pace. 

“Baby sounds as fine as a fiddle,” Delia said triumphantly. There was a collective sigh throughout the room. Just then Patsy began breathing hard, blowing air out of her mouth as she arched her back in pain.

She growled through her teeth, making the air thrum with her moan.

Delia quickly clutched Patsy, her eyes filled with worry as Patsy writhed beneath her. Sister Mary Cynthia grasped her free hand and rubbed her back sympathetically. The urge to push was almost unbearable as the contraction overcame her, lingering for longer than it had been. 

“Not now, Pats, not now,” Delia murmured, her voice trembling slightly. When it finally passed, Patsy stilled, breathless. And then:

“Trixie,” Patsy gasped, “Can you please call David?”

“What?!”

“Please…he ought to know-”

“After what he’s done to you?!” Trixie interrupted shrilly.

“Trixie, please!” Delia shot back, clutching Patsy’s hand and wiping her face with a cold compress.

The blonde nurse huffed before sweeping out of the room indignantly.

There was silence for only four minutes though.

Patsy groaned loudly, tears beginning to streak down her cheeks. Delia watched in horror, attempting to placate the distressed woman.

“Good job, Patsy, you are doing so well,” Sister Mary Cynthia pacified. Gasping for breath, Patsy’s eyes fluttered as she desperately fought off the urge to push. 

“Oh…God!” Patsy howled, giving in to the urge and entering a whole new realm of pain. Her cries turned into a deep-seated moan as her body operated almost on its own accord, against her will. 

“Okay, little pants now, Nurse Mount,” Phyllis commanded, unfazed. Patsy blew out through pursed lips, wrapping her arms around her legs and pulling back as her body surged. Delia rubbed her girlfriends back, not able to do much more.

Patsy released a sharp wheeze, as another contraction swept over her. 

“Give me small pushes now, Nurse Mount, small pushes…I can see the head!”

Patsy screamed.

As she pushed, she felt her insides stretch in ways she never knew, and she wanted to stop pushing but she couldn’t, her body plowing on without her mind. When the contraction finally ended, Patsy dropped back on the pillows, Delia swift with the cold compress.

“Good lass, good job,” Nurse Crane purred, “Not long now!”

Despite her pain, Patsy released a choked, triumphant laugh as tears now freely coursed down her cheeks. Delia grasped Patsy’s trembling hands, sharing a merry look with the other.

“You’re doing wonderfully, Pats,” Delia said hoarsely, fighting off her own tears.

Just then, the biggest contraction hit Patsy like a freight train.

Her body lurched up and her back arched as she yelled, pushing with all her might without any prompting. 

“Almost done, almost done,” Phyllis exclaimed, “The head’s out, beautifully done, just one more great big push!”

And then it was all over, and instant relief cascaded over the ginger as she flopped back on the pillows, her ears pricking up. Delia peered over Patsy’s leg expectantly.

And then the most beautiful sound graced their ears and the whole room collectively sighed. 

“Any guesses, mother?” Phyllis asked with a radiant smile on her face and tears in her eyes as she began to clean the crying babe.

“A healthy one,” Patsy gasped, trying to regain her breath.

“Right you are,” Phyllis chortled, “A healthy little girl! Nurse Busby, if you would like to cut the cord…”

The whole room went quiet at the senior nurse’s strange offer. Phyllis gazed serenely up at the stunned brunette, who was in the process of rubbing Patsy’s arm while also weeping tears of joy. Looking up at Delia, Patsy nodded urgently.

“Okay,” Delia rasped. The Welshwoman picked up the scissors and gently placed the cord between the blades and snipped it. She then handed the scissors off to Phyllis before taking the writhing child and wrapping her tightly in a swaddling cloth. Delia brought the child to her breast, gazing down at it in awe before numbly walking over to Patsy and passing it off into her accepting hands.

“Oh…my,” Patsy breathed, tracing a forefinger along the child’s cheek.

“She’s absolutely perfect,” Delia murmured, peering at her over Patsy’s shoulder.

“Nurse Busby, if you would like to finish washing baby, I’ll need to help Nurse Mount with the afterbirth,” Phyllis interrupted softly.

“Of course,” Delia said, taking the girl back and gingerly cradling her out of the room to the kitchen. At her presence, the whole room stood at once.

“It’s a girl,” Delia announced proudly.

“She’s absolutely adorable!” Barbara exclaimed.

“Oh, Patsy should be so proud of herself!” Trixie breathed, “I was on the phone with David the whole time, telling him what was happening! He’s trying to catch the first bus here to see!”

“I bet he was anxious,” Sister Winifred chortled.

“Oh, believe me, he was,” Trixie laughed, and the room chuckled silently.

 

An hour later, Delia sat perched on the bed as Patsy cradled her daughter, both staring down at the baby in awe. She had since fallen asleep, and the two women gaped at her every detail.

“You did fantastic, Pats,” Delia whispered, pressing a kiss on her temple, “I’m so proud of you!”

“I couldn’t have done it without you,” Patsy hummed, turning her head and accepting a deep kiss from the brunette.

After a moment of serene silence, Patsy said darkly, “I am not doing that again.”

Delia quietly laughed, leaning in and peppering Patsy’s face with more kisses.

“You won’t have to, Pats.”

“I seriously don’t think I’ll be able to get out of this bed tomorrow morning.”

“Don’t worry, I’ll help you cariad.”

Just then there was a rap on the door. Instead of calling out, Delia got up and opened it. There was a murmur of conversation before Delia opened it further, allowing a red-faced David inside.

“Oh, Patsy, I’m so sorry I’m late, I-” David stopped as his gaze landed on the baby in the ginger’s arms. Falling silent, David lurched forward in a daze.

“Here,” Patsy said gently, raising the child up. Accepting her with slightly trembling hands, David clutched at his daughter, gazing down at her in shock.

“She’s so beautiful,” he breathed.

“I know,” Patsy said serenely as Delia returned to sit down to her on the bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry there was probably a lot less humor in the end, I just found it hard to work it in with such a serious topic. I hope you enjoyed it! Please comment, I love getting feedback!


	13. Three years Later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm pretty sure this will be the last chapter, unless I have some great epiphany. Thank you all for reading and your lovely reviews, I hope you have enjoyed it!
> 
> As always, thank you, MystWords for inspiring this work
> 
> Just a one-shot of Patsy, Delia, and David three years later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For ANormalGeek as requested

“C’mon, mam, David is waiting for us,” Delia chided to her mother as she picked up Eleanor while also trotting to keep in step with Patsy. The ginger smirked at the brunette as she finished folding up the blanket they had used to have a picnic on. 

“Well, David can hold his horses,” Mrs. Busby sniffed airily before making a funny face at Eleanor that went unseen by the other two. Eleanor laughed merrily and stretched towards Mrs. Busby vigorously, her hands grasping for the older woman. 

“Mam-gu,” Eleanor squealed.

Delia sighed heavily before pausing in her brisk walk to hand Eleanor over to her own mother.

“Someone’s growing up, aren’t we cariad?” Mrs. Busby approved, nestling the three year-old in her arms.

“I’m afraid we’ve turned her Welsh,” Delia said in a mockingly grave voice as Patsy chuckled beside her, glancing back to smile gently at her daughter and, well, technically mother-in-law.

The three walked a short distance before coming up to a stoop that had several baskets of flowers on it. Mrs. Busby sadly placed Eleanor on the ground before watching the little girl hobble up to her ginger mother. Delia and Mrs. Busby stood back a bit as Patsy scooped up her daughter and went up the stoop.

“She does realize I’m not her actual grandmother, right?” Mrs. Busby said in a low voice.

Delia turned and gave Mrs. Busby the sternest look a daughter could give her mother.

“Oh, shush, mam,” Delia whispered, “She wouldn’t have a grandmother any other way.”

After a pause, Delia added in a softer tone, “…and you wouldn’t have a grandchild either.”

Mrs. Busby didn’t make indication that she heard this, but Delia knew she did.

Patsy rapped on the door while holding a squirming Eleanor in her hands.

After a moment, the door opened and David appeared with a wide smile.

“Elle, there’s my little girl! Oh, Pats, it’s good to see you, how have you been?!”

The two embraced in a friendly hug before Patsy handed Eleanor off into David’s hands.

“Oh, we’re just fine,” Patsy said with a wide smile. David looked past Patsy and spotted Delia and Mrs. Busby.

“Hey Delia!” he waved.

Delia smiled and gave him a curt nod while Mrs. Busby looked away.

“Do make sure she gets her drops every four hours,” Patsy said worriedly, handing over a vial of ear drops, “She’s had a blasted ear infection again, poor thing.”

“Oh dear, Elle, what will we do with you?” David asked playfully, before saying in a darker tone, “I guess we’ll have to…cut your ear off!”

“No!” Eleanor giggled, burying her face in David’s shoulder.

Patsy smiled ruefully as she rubbed her daughter’s back.

“Thank you for bringing her by, Pats,” David said with a grin, “We’ll see you tomorrow, won’t we Elle? We’ll see your mum and mam for our lunch date tomorrow.”

Elle laughed gleefully as David tickled her.

“Goodbye, sweetie,” Patsy whispered, kissing Eleanor’s cheek.

“Bye-bye mummy,” Eleanor cooed.

“Here, why don’t you wave to your mam and granny?” David asked Eleanor, gesturing to the two on the street.

Eleanor gleefully waved, in which Delia waved vigorously back while Mrs. Busby huffed and did the same back with a grimace.

“Okay, well, good bye Pats, see you tomorrow,” David said in a gentle tone, noticing how a desperate look came over Patsy.

“Yeah,” Patsy breathed, “see you tomorrow.”

David softly shut the door and Patsy slowly went down the stairs, feeling a bit remorseful.

“Pats,” Delia said soothingly, grasping her lover’s hand.

Patsy looked up, into Delia’s eyes which were full of love, sincerity, and understanding.

“It’s okay, cariad,” Delia murmured softly.

Patsy numbly nodded before sparing Delia a watery smile.

“I know,” she said hoarsely, “I know.”

Smiling gently at each other, Delia gave Patsy a slight tug and they began to meander down the street.

“Hey mam, why not a game of Rummy back at our flat before your bus arrives?” Delia called to her mother a few paces ahead of them. Mrs. Busby gave an indignant snort.

“No, you cheat like a bloody nursing home bloke, with nothing to lose!” her mother snapped, making the other two burst out laughing, “If anything, we are playing something where I’m no losing money!”

Delia leaned into Patsy and whispered, “I learned it from her.”

~Fin~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment/review!

**Author's Note:**

> A special thanks to MystWords for writing such a great piece to inspire this work. Comic Relief: Patsy and David are married, but in reality they are just friends. Patsy is still very much involved with Delia.


End file.
